Drunken Adventures: The Caroline Edition
by hazelheart93
Summary: After a phone call with her best friend, Caroline decides to help her out. A quick drive to California ends in an interesting night between Caroline, Elena and Klaus with a twist at the very end. CarolinexElenaxKlaus SMUT [Set after DA4:College Life, Ch3.]


**Hello guys, this is a spin off, but I guess the title already gives that much away :)**

**You can thank Meredith and her review on DA4Ch3: **_**Loved this chapter! I would love a threesome between Caroline Elena and Klaus in the next chapter! **_**for this. After I read it, I just couldn't go on without writing this.. I apologize again for the long delay, but am really busy with uni and all... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review.. :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own TVD or any of the Characters, sadly. But I like to borrow and play with them. ;);)**

* * *

Caroline sighed, when she threw her bag onto the floor and let herself fall onto her bed. She closed her eyes, but before she could even think about falling asleep, her phone started vibrating violently in her pocket. With a groan, she turned around to grab it.

"Hello?" She whined.

"Care, it's me. We have to talk." Elena said urgently, her voice shaking.

The blonde vampire was instantly alarmed. "What is it?" She sat up and was ready to jump up at any second. Since Elena had moved to California, Caroline was more worried about her. The only good thing about it was, that the two girls were closer that they would have been, if one of them had stayed in Mystic Falls.

"Calm down." Elena said quickly. "It's just.. I.. met Elijah today."

"You did what?" Caroline burst out. Even if Elena had only said met, Caroline thought she knew already what had happened. "Don't tell me you slept with him again." She groaned.

The silence on the other end was answer enough.

"You know, you have a problem, don't you?" Caroline asked seriously. She certainly wasn't the one to judge Elena for her sexual interactions, but having sex with three guys – three brothers, three originals – at the same time, was like the craziest thing a human – a girl, a teenager, a doppelganger – could do.

"I know, but..-" Elena muttered.

"But what?" Caroline asked carefully, a tight smile forming on her lips. She knew, how good sex could make you feel when you felt lost. "Elena, just find a human guy. You're hot enough, it won't be hard."

"But that's the problem, Care. I don't want anyone else. I want them."

"Them?" Caroline asked, her brows furrowing. "All of them?"

"Yes. I know, it sounds selfish and slutty, but Care, seriously. They are like.. _ugh_. Each one of them is something different entirely." She stopped and Caroline could hear her take in a deep breath. "When I am with Kol, I feel like I can do anything. And with Elijah.. my skin feels like it's on fire. Every time he touches me, I think I am going to explode."

"And Klaus?" Caroline muttered, before she could stop herself.

"Oh, don't even get me started.." Elena mused. "It's not that I am proud or happy about it. Believe me,_ I am not_. But if you'd count all the orgasms I had with Stefan together, Klaus topped that at prom. It was like breathing. Caroline, it was the best thing, I ever did. All of them. It's impossible to choose, it's like milk chocolate, white chocolate and bitter chocolate."

Caroline chuckled. "Yeah, I know, you could never decide between those." Her thoughts were stuck on Klaus. When she realized, what she was doing she took in a deep breath and shook her head.

"Caroline, I need help." Elena said, her voice pleading. "I can't stop on my own."

Caroline found herself nodding. "I'll be there in three hours, lock your doors and don't open them to anyone but me."

She heard Elena's sigh of relief. "Thank you, if anyone can help me, it's you."

"See you soon." Caroline said and hung up.

* * *

Three hours and fifteen minutes later, Caroline got out of her car and stretched her arms and legs. After that she casually walked up to the door of the huge building and searched for Elena's bell. She found it rather quickly, thanks to her vampire sight and after a few moments the door buzzed open.

She made her way to the elevators and drove up. The doors opened with a loud bing and revealed a small hall, with four doors. One of them was open and Caroline hurried to it, but before she could reach it, she stopped dead.

"And who might that be, love?" A accented voice spoke. The sound alone made Caroline shiver. _Klaus._

Caroline took a deep breath, cursed Elena for disobeying her simple order of letting no one in and walked up to the door. Elena greeted her with a shy smile. "Hey, Care. Come in."

Caroline stepped through the threshold and frowned at Elena.

"Hello, Caroline. Come to join the party?" Klaus asked from behind, a playful grin on his pink pouty lips.

Caroline tried to suppress the memories from her earlier fantasies, but she failed miserably. She almost couldn't see anything but his lips. But strange enough her fantasies had contained him kissing Elena, not herself. Or maybe both of them.

She shook her head. "What are you doing here, Klaus?" She said, trying to sound as cold as possible.

He cocked his head to the side, grinning wolfishly. "I just stopped by to make sure that my doppelganger is safe. And," Now he turned to look at Elena. "to see if she's satisfied."

At his words Elena blushed and Caroline too felt her stomach doing a backflip.

* * *

Two hours and three bottles of wine later, Caroline was sure that Klaus wouldn't leave any time soon and more importantly, she didn't really want him to. The three of them were seated on the couch, Elena in the middle, Klaus on her right, Caroline on her left.

Caroline was biting down on her lip, every once in a while glancing over to Klaus, the words of Elena flashing in her mind. _Like breathing. _She sucked in a deep breath and turned her head back to the TV screen, but noticing the smirk forming on Klaus' face.

Elena was shifting uncomfortably between them, her hands balled into fists, her shoulders stiff and her bottom lip sucked between her teeth.

Caroline was just about to say something, when Klaus took one of Elena's fists into his hands. "Sweetheart, you need to relax." He breathed in a raw whisper, causing Caroline's stomach to clench. There was something about his tone, that made her jealous. She wanted him to talk to her like that, but another part enjoyed, how Elena's breath hitched at the contact and how her chest rose and fell, causing her breast to jump.

Klaus placed his hands on Elena's shoulders turning her to face Caroline, his fingers softly massaging her. Elena's eyes fell close and she sighed deeply. Caroline watched her best friend relax in the arms of the hybrid and wanted to reach out for her.

"Caroline, love, do you mind helping me out a little." Klaus inquired, a mischievous smirk on his face.

Caroline nodded tentatively, unsure of what to do. Klaus sighed and reached for Elena's legs, putting them onto her lap. Caroline smiled shyly and Elena tensed, when the blonde's hands touched her legs, but relaxed almost immediately.

"Do you like that, sweetheart?" Klaus hissed into Elena's ears, who in return moaned softly. Caroline felt herself getting wet by the sound of it and her eyes met Klaus', who was leaning down and started to kiss Elena's neck softly, nibbling at it with blunt teeth.

Before Caroline could stop herself, her hands slid between Elena's legs, up to her hot core. The blonde vampire cupped her friends sex, causing the girl to gasp and flex into her hand.

Encouraged by Elena's reaction, Caroline reached for her waistband and let her fingers trail down to her bundle of nerves stoking it carefully. Klaus was watching Caroline with a smirk. "Shall we move this to the bed room, lovelies?" He asked his voice sweet like honey, making both girls nod in agreement.

Caroline lifted Elena from the couch, the human wrapped her legs around the vampires hips and their lips locked for the first time after their few kisses in their first years of being teenagers. But this time, the kisses weren't experimental. They were passionate, yet softer than anything they had ever given or received.

She carried Elena into her bedroom, dropping her on the bed and then quickly joining her. Klaus had followed them inside and watched them in amazement, as he laid down on the other side of the bed, his hands coming around Elena's waist, pulling her flush against him.

Elena gasped into Caroline's mouth, reminding her, that the human still had to breath. The vampire's used that to rid Elena of her clothes. When she was stripped down to her underwear, Elena groaned. "It's not fair." She mumbled, her lips pressed against Caroline's neck.

The other girl chuckled and pulled her closer. "Well, do something about it." Caroline challenged her, causing Elena to smirk. Clumsily, Elena pulled Caroline's shirt over her head, while Caroline's eyes found Klaus'. He was watching them from behind Elena, his eyes dark in hunger, his tongue wetting his lips. Oh, how she wanted to kiss those lips. How she wanted to watch him ravish Elena.

Elena was busy with her jeans, when Caroline leaned over her to Klaus and pulled him closer, crashing her lips against his. He let out a sigh and Elena chuckled. "Hey." She slurred and snuggled against Klaus's body. Klaus' lips traveled down Caroline's neck, causing the younger vampire to moan. All the while both of their hands roamed over Elena's body, who was twisting between them like a cat, that was being ruffled.

The bed was a mess of limbs, lips and tongues. Caroline wasn't even sure who she was kissing, but the pleasured mewls that were coming from Elena kept her doing more. All the while she felt her best friends fingers stroke up and down her thigh and she opened her legs readily.

"Caree.." Elena hissed and a finger entered her roughly. The blonde vampire screamed, but was quickly silenced by soft lips on hers. "Elena." She moaned as the other girls tongue pushed into her mouth.

A low chuckle made the girls shudder and then Elena gasped loudly into her mouth. Her finger curled inside of her and then Caroline felt how Klaus jerked Elena's legs apart, positioning one of them over his hips. "Oh god." Elena bit down on her lip and Caroline reached for her breasts.

The bed shook roughly and Elena cried out, telling Caroline that Klaus had indeed entered her. In response Caroline growled and squeezed Elena's breast, her thumbs pressing down on her hard nipples.

Another one of Elena's fingers entered her and started pumping her faster. The girls lips were still connected and they inhaled the other ones breath. Elena's came in rash, hard pants and Caroline felt her gums burn. "Elena, can I..-" She groaned, when her fangs grew. Elena's tongue slipped over them and she cocked her head to the side. "Yes." She cried out and Caroline licked over her neck, wetting the spot over her pulse point. When her inner walls started to shake violently, she bit down and rode out her orgasm, drinking in her best friends sweet blood.

She felt Elena cry out once more and her whole body went limp against her. A low, animalistic sound that came from Klaus, made Caroline's eyes shot up. She came eye to eye with him. Elena was lying still between them, her chest heaving up and down. Caroline jumped up and before she could even reach over, she felt herself being crashed against the wall.

Her legs wrapped around his hips, and his mouth crushed to her lips with bruising force. The kiss was demanding and animalistic, but nevertheless, it was just like Elena had described it. Without warning, Klaus thrusted into her and Caroline moaned deeply into his mouth.

He started to thrust into her, his length filling her out completely, making her feel like never before. Her nails dug into his back, when she heard a low giggle from the bed. She saw Elena, her eyes fixed on them, her legs parted widely, her back propped against the wall and her fingers stocking her bundle of nerves quickly.

Caroline wanted to smirk at her, but another one of Klaus' hard thrust shook her body, causing her to shut her eyes and scream. He thrusted into her, and it didn't take long for her to reach her second orgasm today.

Klaus didn't gave her any time to recover. While the waves of pleasure went through her body, she could already feel the build up for the next one. _Like breathing. _Caroline cried, when she felt his fangs graze over her shoulder. He didn't bit down, he just teased her and it worked for a moment. But then, Caroline was horrified, if he bit her, she could die.

"Klaus..-" She moaned in warning.

"You first." He hissed against the shoulder and she almost came undone, just by listening to his voice. Like he suggested, Caroline let her vampiric nature take over and opened her eyes. She saw Elena watching her, licking her lips. Her fingers were roughly pumping into her core. Caroline kissed Klaus' shoulder up to his neck and when she felt him groan, she bit down, her eyes fluttering close as she tasted Klaus' blood.

It was nothing like Elena's or any other blood she had ever tasted. Of course she had his blood before, but then she had been dying and didn't had any time to relish in it. But this time, this time she let the blood took over and moaned, digging deeper.

When his own fangs tear through her skin, she came undone forcefully and felt his cock twitch inside of her.

* * *

Caroline gasped and straightened up, the blanket falling down from her body. She blinked a few times, until her eyes got used to the darkness. Her breaths came in heavy pants, confusion clouding her mind. Then she realized that it all had been a dream – she had been dreaming about a threesome with her best friend and the homicidal hybrid that she was supposed to hate. With a sigh, she fell back against the mattress and closed her eyes. Elena's vivid descriptions were really messing with her head. And her throbbing core wasn't helping her to forget the dream.

* * *

**Um, yeah. first threesome ever.. first femslash ever.. so if it is a little off or 'less', well, I new to this :)**

**Nevertheless, I hope you liked it and it kind of makes up for the time between the third and fourth chapter of DA4.. Please, please REVIEW!**

**Oh and btw I think the phone call will be in the 4. chapter as well. maybe a little different..originally, it was written for that chapter, so.. yeah.. we'll see :)**

**xo hazel.**


End file.
